


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by angryschnauzer



Category: English Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Hints at murder, Oral, Smut, Unprotected Sex, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask: Have we taken a moment to consider priest!Cavill? Because that's been at the forefront of mind and it WONT FREAKIN LEAVE
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

The screen door swung on its rusty hinges, creaking in the wind. You added it to the list of things you would need to look at now that the place was yours.

Your stepfathers funeral had been a token effort, tacked onto Sunday Mass, Father Cavill briefly mentioning things like ‘vengance’, ‘paying for your sins’, and ‘retribution’ in his sermon, and when the collection plate had been passed around and had said the collection would be going to the deceased’s family, the contributions were almost triple what they normally were. No-one was sad to see the passing of your stepfather. No-one had questioned how the mean drunk had fallen into the old sawmill in barn. No-one had mentioned how his shoulder had remained intact and yet held buckshot. 

Back in your kitchen you dropped the heavy envelope of cash from the church onto the counter, pulling the mason jar of corn whiskey from the back of the cupboard and pouring three fingers into a glass. The sound of the screen door springs straining made you turn, your face neutral as you saw Father Cavill at your door;

“May i come in?”

“If you want”

You tried to be nonchalant, but the man looked as far from a Priest should as humanly possible. His frame filled the doorway, shoulders and chest filling out his dark shirt to the point the fabric was screaming for mercy. Your eyes unashamedly trailed down his body, taking in how the rough tweed stretched around his thighs and left little to the imagination at to what worldly delights he packed in the front. No man of god should look that sinful.

“Wanna drink Father?”

You were pouring it before he even answered, turning to pass him the glass and surprised to see he had silently crossed the room and was standing right behind you. A little of the whiskey splashed over the side of the glass, wetting your hand, and as he took the glass you looked up at him as you sucked the clear liquid from your fingers one by one.

“You didn’t take communion or stay for confession...”

Looking him square in the eye you sipped your drink;

“I have nothing to confess, and i will not take a piece of leaven bread in place of the real thing”

Father Cavill cocked an eyebrow, stepping just a little closer and you dropped to your knees. He ran his thumb over your lips, letting out a small gasp as you opened your mouth and sucked it into your mouth. Your hands lay flat against his thighs, feeling the heat of his body through the rough tweed, before your nimble fingers made quick work of his fastening and it was your turn to be surprised when you saw he was bare beneath. 

He pulled his thumb from your mouth and you immediately took his hardening length between your plump lips, your tongue working over the hot and salty skin. With one hand he held your jaw as he started to work more of himself into your mouth, with the other he made the sign of the cross on your forehead with his thumb, still wet from your mouth. 

You raked your nails down the hard muscles of his thighs, your eyes watering as he rocked his hips back and forth to fuck your mouth, his head thrown back and his mouth open, his bright white teeth shining in the afternoon sunshine that filtered in through the window.

With a gasp he suddenly pulled out, a trail of spit hanging from your mouth to the angry red tip. His breaths were short;

“That’s the communion... now for your confession...”

He pulled you to your feel, his lips smashing against yours as he kissed you fiercely, his tongue pushing into your mouth which you eagerly allowed. As he broke away you let out a needy whine, but his strong grip was turning you and pushing you over the kitchen table. Flipping the skirt of your dress up he let out a grunt when he saw he was not the only one without underwear, the soft petals of your heat enticing him closer;

“Say it...”

“Sorry Daddy, i’ve been a bad girl...”

He grunted;

“Close enough...”

He thrust forward and filled you to the hilt, your walls stretching around him. You took all that he could give you, fucking you so hard from behind that the table started to squeak on the old floor tiles as it would shift with each powerful thrust. He was splitting you open and you only wanted more, his large hand coming down on your bare ass and the smack of skin against skin joining the carnal sounds that filled the room, the pain and pleasure mixing in your mind as tears rolled down your cheeks, the cathartic release you needed was coming. With another smack of his hand you came, crying out to god as your body trembled around him before with a shout he thrust forward and came deep inside you, his thick seed filling your womb.

The house fell silent as he held himself within your aching body, just the sound of your breaths could be heard... until there were voices and the sound of footsteps on the path from the road. In one fluid motion he pulled out and flipped your skirts down, tucking himself back into his pants just as Mrs Henderson appeared at the screen door, waving through it as she held up a pie dish. She didn’t wait for an invitation, instead entering with the confidence of a woman in her later years;

“Oh my dear... there’s no reason to get upset” she set the pie dish on the table and with her gloved hand wiped the tears that were still on your cheeks; “That stepdaddy of yours was a bad-un...”

She saw Father Cavill standing in the corner of the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he sipped on his drink and smiled at him;

“Oh Father, i am so pleased to see you are here to comfort this tender young woman...” she glanced at you as she held your face in her hands; “Let the Father comfort you in your time of need”

You nodded;

“Yes Mrs Henderson... thank you. And thank you for the pie”

She turned and smiled before made for the door;

“Its Cherry. This years crop are so sweet and delicious, i had to stop myself from licking the juice from my fingers as i was making it” she chuckled before with a single wave let herself out.

You felt the heat of his body as he stood behind you, the pie in one hand as you turned, and you watched as he dipped his finger into the crust, the sticky red filling covering it before he brought it to his mouth, a devilish grin on his face.

For a man of god he sure did know how to sin.


End file.
